A Christmasy Birthday
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: It's Christmas, which means only two days until the Okumura twins birthday, and everyone will celebrate the occasion.


**There's no yaoi or anything, but there is...friendshipness XD **

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" Shiemi exclaimed. She and the others of the cram school were celebrating together. Everyone was having plenty of fun, even Yukio managed to crack a smile.

"What's your Christmas wish, Shiemi?" Rin asked. The young blonde girl looked confused.

"Christmas wish? It's a New Years wish, Rin," Shiemi said.

"New Years? Yukio and I have always done Christmas wishes," Rin told everyone.

"On New Years, you make a wish for the new year. Not on Christmas," Shima pointed out.

"Really?" Yukio asked. When it was said, it did make sense to the twins.

"It's probably because they always celebrated their birthday on Christmas. Right, Okumura?" Kamiki asked. Rin and Yukio both nodded.

"Are you celebrating this year?" Shiemi asked. A birthday party ran through her head.

"No, not this year," Rin said, only quieter. No one-except Yukio-had heard Rin this serious, or quiet before.

"Why not?" Suguro asked. After knowing the teen for almost a year, he had grown to respect him at a certain level. It wasn't like he was going to bow to him or anything, and they still argued constantly, but they did have some sort of a friendship. So, it was only natural for him to be curious as to why his teacher and him weren't celebrating their sixteenth birthday.

"It wouldn't be the same without Father there," the two said simultaneously. Everyone else stayed silent.

"Father would always buy us Christmas cakes, until Rin learned how to cook," Yukio said.

"And he would read us stories at bedtime on our birthday. Usually on our birthday, Father would ask us what we thought our Mother was like. Who she looked more like, things like that," Rin said.

"What was she like?" Shiemi asked.

"We don't know," Rin said almost inaudibly. The others were quick to find a way to cheer the twins up.

"So, Mr. Okumura, was Rin always such a troublemaker, even as a child?" Shima asked.

"Yes." Yukio deadpanned.

"What was Yuki like as a child, Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"He was a crybaby, and always hiding being him!" Rin exclaimed with a smile. It was apparent that he liked reminiscing about his and Yukio's childhood. "He was sensitive, too, and I would say he would definitely be Uke!" at this, Shima deadpanned.

"Where did you learn that word?" the pink-haired boy asked quickly.

"I was reading Yukio's manga," Rin said blinking.

"I thought I told you to stay out of that. Don't make me tell everyone what you did in your first year of middle school!" Yukio threatened.

"Mr. Okumura threatening someone? What a rare sight," Shima laughed. When everyone looked to Rin, they were shocked to watch all color drain from his face, his blue orbs widening.

"You and Dad promised not to tell anyone!" he shouted.

"You know Father told Maruta and Kyodo, right?" Yukio asked.

"What?! I would kill Dad if he wasn't already dead!" Rin growled, his fangs baring.

"I gotta know, what happened?" Suguro asked. Anything he could use in an argument with the spawn of Satan, he would. Yukio smirked and pushed his glasses upward.

"Rin was in his first year of middle school and was on the computer when a large pornography ad popped up on the screen. He was so frightened, he cried until our Father calmed him down. You may think he always tries to lok for women, but my dear twin brother has been terrified of pornography ever since," Yukio said.

"Yukio! You moley-four eyes!" Rin shouted out. Shiemi laughed. Everyone looked to her.

"You two act more like brothers when you're like this. I like it," she said.

"Happy almost birthday, you guys," Suguro said.

"Happy almost birthday!" everyone else cheered to Yukio and Rin. The two smiled.

"Happy birthday,"

_Omake_

_"Father, I'm home!" Yukio called out to Shiro. He was in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner. _

_"Welcome back, Yukio!" Shiro smiled. _

_"How's the slacker?" Yukio asked. His twin brother, Rin, had skipped school and decided to go home of all places. _

_"He's been grounded to his room all day," Shiro said. _

_"In other words, he's on the computer?" Yukio gave a laugh._

_There was a scream from Rin and Yukio's bedroom. The two were quick to run to the room. They found Rin on the ground, the desk chair toppled over. On the screen was on ad pop-up for pornography. Rin's eyes were wide with fear, his face pale. _

_Shiro took Rin into his arm while Yukio deleted the ad. Usually, Rin wouldn't have been this frightened over something as little as pornography. But this time, it took him on alarm. He wasn't expecting anything like that on the screen while he did online applications for jobs-which no one would hire him for. _

_After half an hour, Shiro was able to calm Rin down-who was blushing as if he were a tomato. _

_"Dad, Yukio, don't tell anyone about that," Rin said after he had dressed for bed. Shiro was in their room to tell them to sleep well, like usual. Shiro smirked and couldn't help but cackle. _

_"Of course, Rin. Why would I want to embarrass you like that?" Rin frowned when he sensed the sarcasm in his foster Father's voice. _

_"I could think of a lot of reasons. Yukio?" Rin asked. _

_"I won't tell a single soul until the day you become a demon." Yukio smirked. _

_"Baka, you know that demons aren't real." Rin laughed off the joke before they all went to bed. _

_It wasn't a joke. _

* * *

**I really hope you liked that! ^^ R&R**


End file.
